Reunited
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a reunion...


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a little dopey one shot I had a dream about. This is in no way deterring me from writing 'Tease'. As a matter of fact, I'm starting 21 today! So…enjoy this little one shot about Blaine and Kurt, and hopefully you'll have Tease 21 sometime today or tomorrow! Klisses!**

Two years. I hadn't been in New York in two years. It wasn't easy, living my life. But I did it. I had just recently given up my career in Washington D.C. because I never got to be with the people who mattered most to me. My beautiful daughter, Lola Grace and my husband. Husband. I think since we'd gotten married, I'd only spent ten minutes in the same room with him, before duty called. Working in the Homeland Security division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation took me places that I never thought I'd be. Protecting my husband and daughter were imperative, and I did it with vigor. Until one day when I'd missed Lola's birthday. She was turning four, and she'd had a Princess themed party. I of course was out of the country, leaving her Papa to support her and love her while Daddy was protecting his family. They didn't know I was coming though. I was surprising them. As I stepped out of the taxi and handed my credit card to the cabbie, I began to cry. I was hoping that Lola would remember me, and I didn't want to think about the other options for my husband. They were the only two who had gotten me through purgatory in hell. Or my three years in Washington D.C. I signed the receipt and got out, taking my luggage out of the trunk, and heading to the door. I smiled warmly at the doorman, and recognition hit him hard.

"Welcome home Mr. Anderson! Does Mr. Anderson know you're coming?"

"No sir, Charlie! Can you keep it quiet?"

"Absolutely. He and Miss Lola are out at ballet, so I can buzz you through. Thank you for your service on the home front, sir."

"Thank you for your support, Charlie. Now remember…don't tell Mr. Anderson I'm here. It's a surprise."

I said, handing him a one hundred dollar bill. He buzzed me into our building and I made my way to the tenth floor. I'd always loved the building, it was the first thing that made me fall in love with it. The second was the apartment itself. It was spacious, and beautiful and just amazing. As I pulled my luggage towards the door, my hands were shaking. I didn't know what to expect when I entered and smiled as my key still fit. I twisted it and opened the door. I stood there, amazed. Nothing had changed. I stood there for a moment and drank it all in. And then I started forward. The first thing I wanted to do was change out of my suit and tie. I pulled my suitcases towards the long hallway and walked into our bedroom. I smiled at the King size bed, that had the sheets and comforter slightly askew. I chuckled lightly and walked over to the bed and made the side that he'd slept in. I straightened it, and then undid my tie. I examined the photos on the dresser, and on the end tables and I knew. I knew nothing had changed. I was home. I fingered our wedding picture and kissed it softly. I stripped myself of my suit and walked into our adjacent bathroom. I started the shower and stepped in. I smiled as I looked at the shower caddy. It had all of his products in it, and I smiled. I grabbed his body wash and used it, losing myself completely in his scent. After an uneventful shower, I went back into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants and one of his t-shirts and put them on. I headed back down the hallway and stopped in front of Lola Grace's room. I opened the door and gasped. She was sleeping in a bed now, and she had a pink canopy hanging over top of it. There were several hand drawn pictures of the three of us, and I knew then she hadn't forgotten. My beautiful Elizabeth Grace…I smiled at the picture of the three of us on her bedside table. I kissed it briefly, before leaving the bedroom and heading back down to the kitchen. I walked over to the sink and noticed the dishes. He'd left the breakfast dishes to soak and he knew how that bugged me. I smiled and opened the dishwasher, somehow knowing that he hadn't unloaded the dishwasher, either. I opened it and smiled. I unloaded the dishes that were there, and put the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher and straightened a few random things around the apartment. I was refamiliarizing myself with the apartment, and with him and smiled. My cell phone rang, startling me out of oblivion and I grimaced when I looked at it.

"Wes."

"Hey buddy. Was that you I saw creeping into your apartment?"

"Yes. It is. I was just coming over to see you and David. But this is saving me a trip. I'm home. Permanently."

"Good. I'm glad. He's a mess without you. No more leaving."

"No more leaving. It's good to hear from you, Wes. I'll pop over later."

"No! You and he have a lot of making up to do. After you spend time with him and Princess Lola, text me. David and I would be glad to take her for a little while, so you can have alone time."

"You're the best, Wesley! I owe you one."

"No dude, we owe you one. Thank you for what you've done."

"Why does everyone keep thanking me? I wasn't a soldier. I worked in Homeland Security for the FBI."

"Good enough for me. He's coming up the front walk, now. So…do what you have to."

"Thanks Wes."

I said, hanging up. I grabbed my messenger bag and walked into the bedroom. I wasn't going to ruin this surprise by leaving anything out. I heard the door open and heard him yelling.

"Elizabeth Grace Anderson! Stop running!"

"Papa, can I watch television?"

"Yes Lola Grace, you can. But not Say Yes To The Dress again, okay?"

"That's Daddy's favorite show!"

"I know Punkin. I know. I miss him too. Okay, turn it on…"

He said. They were just feet away. I didn't want to stand in the bedroom and wait, I wanted to be with them. So, I quietly opened the door and padded down the hallway in my barefeet, knowing that I was the quietest of the both of us. Lola saw me first, and gasped. She stood up and ran over to me. I picked her up and put a finger to my mouth. She nodded and put her head on my shoulder as I nuzzled her beautiful curls. She kissed my neck softly. I stood there as I watched him examine the dishes. He was confused as to who'd emptied the dishwasher and ran it again. It was time for me to make my entrance. I laughed softly and made my way into the living room, still clutching Lola Grace to me tightly.

"Don't you know when you do that, the wrinkles in your forehead deepen."

He gasped and turned to look at me. I smiled lovingly at him, and watched as he walked over to me. He looked at me briefly again before hugging me and Lola Grace to him. He then pulled away from me and started to cry.

"Kurt. When did you get home?"

"About a half an hour ago. Charlie said that you and Lola were at Ballet, so I snuck in. I'm home, Blaine."

"For how long?"

"Forever. I left the FBI. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be apart from the people that mattered most to me. I had enough of that when you were at University of Michigan and I was in Quantico. I took a desk job at your firm. I'm going to be doing security at Anderson, Milton and James. I'm home now, Blainey…if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you, Kurt. Forever. You know that."

He said, kissing me softly. Lola Grace got all squirmy, so I put her down and Blaine led me over to the sofa. She followed suit, but like most four-year-olds she had a tiny attention span and went back to watching Say Yes To The Dress. Blaine smiled at me and I knew things were right with the world.

"I'm so glad to be home."

"Me too, love. I'm glad you're home too."

"What's for dinner?"

"Well, Elizabeth Grace over there wanted Thai food, like her Daddy. But I wasn't ordering Thai for just her. It is my birthday after all-holy shit."

I smiled. I'd known all along that it was Blaine's birthday. That's why I'd planned it to come home today. I was the ultimate birthday gift, and I knew it. I could tell that he'd realized I'd come home today of all days. He nuzzled into me and I smiled warmly at him.

"Happy birthday, Blaine my sweet love."

"Thanks Kurt. It means a lot. I just wish we could have tonight to celebrate properly."

"We can. Wesley somehow or other saw me sneak into the apartment and called me. He said that once I was done bonding with you two, that he and David would gladly take Lola for a little while for us to celebrate properly. So, we'll sit here for a little while and watch TV with her, make some dinner and just be a family, then we'll get Wes to come over and get her."

I watched as Blaine's face lit up. We sat there for what seemed like ever, just feeling the need to be with each other. Lola turned around to look at us a little while later, and I smiled. She was the spitting image of Blaine and me and I wouldn't have it any other way. We'd decided to both be the father of her, mixing our sperm together, and having it implanted in our surrogate, who was a very ecstatic Rachel. We see Rachel twice a year, because she lives back in Ohio with my brother Finn and their two kids.

"Daddy, Papa…I'm hungry."

"Okay short stack, what do you say we make Daddy's favorite? It's his birthday you know!"

"I know! I drew a picture for Papa! I'm gonna go get it!"

She said, running into her bedroom. She came out a few minutes later clutching a picture. She handed it to him with the grace and poise that I had. I smiled at Lola Grace and mussed her hair. She was Blaine's daughter alright, not caring if her hair was mussed. I watched as Blaine looked at the picture she'd drawn.

"I made it in school, Papa! Mr. Artie helped me! He said that you guys were friends, and that he knew you!"

"I do know Mr. Artie. When you go back to school, you thank Mr. Artie for his help!"

"I will Papa. I will!"

She said, placing a big sloppy kiss on his face. Then she placed one on me and headed into the corner to play with her Barbie castle. I got up to go over and start on Blaine's birthday dinner. The same thing we'd had all through our high school years and college days. Eggs and bacon and toast. Blaine came over and asked if he could help. I told him no, to go pack an overnight bag for Lola Grace and to call Wes. He called Wes, who was always happy to take Lola. He and David had adopted a baby. A girl called Imogene. Lola loved going over there to help the boys take care of Imogene.

"Elizabeth Grace. Do you wanna go over and see baby Genie?"

"Oh Daddy! Can I please? I haven't seen Baby Genie in forever!"

"Lola Grace, don't tell stories to your daddy. You and I went over to see Imogene yesterday."

Blaine said, carrying her favorite bag out of the bedroom. Lola knew what that meant. She was going to be staying the night with Uncle Wesley and Uncle Dave. She loved her uncles, and they adored her, too. We were the first ones to have a baby amongst our group of Warblers. Trent and his girlfriend Casey followed suit with their son, Ryan. Wes and David adopted Imogene and then Nick and Jeff were days away from the birth of their daughter Polly. We constantly hung out, or Blaine and Lola Grace did. I was hoping to be included in all of it again.

"Alright Elizabeth Grace. Let's come and eat some dinner. Then we'll take you over to see Genie."

Lola Grace climbed onto her chair and I placed her plate in front of her. I ruffled her hair once more, as Blaine placed juice in her cup and gave it to her. Then he walked over, as I placed his toast on the plate, next to his eggs and bacon. I placed copious amounts of cheddar cheese on his egg, because it was his birthday. I handed the plate to him with a kiss and smiled.

"Happy birthday my darling."

"Thank you, love."

He said, going to the table and sitting down across from Lola. I made up my plate and sat down across from them, happy to be back. We had a very animated discussion on the new Disney Princess theme that she'd wanted. This time it was Mulan. I clucked my tongue, knowing that Blaine's influence was rubbing off on her. I finished my plate and cleared the table, while Blaine got Lola Grace ready for her overnight stay with our friends. Blaine and I promised her that she'd have time with us tomorrow, and we promised her a trip to the zoo. He led her over to Wes and David's with a final kiss from me, and hurried back. I was already in the bedroom, laying on the bed.

"You're not prepping yourself?"

"Nope. I figured I'd let you do that."

"You're amazing. God Kurt, I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too, love."

I said, standing up and going over to him. I couldn't wait any longer. I kissed him passionately, knowing that we were going to be enjoying every second of this. He stripped me out of my pajama top, and I slipped him out of his black t-shirt. I pulled him to me again, and I gasped. Our skin touched, and it was on fire. This was something I'd missed. It had been a long time since we'd had any physical intimacy. I felt Blaine's mouth move to my neck, groaning when he'd attached his lips. I enjoyed the sensations for a few minutes, then unzipped his jeans. I wasn't going to last if he kept nipping and sucking on my neck like that. He noticed my hesitation, and smiled at me. He slid out of his jeans, and then made no haste in removing mine. He shoved me gently onto the bed and removed his boxers and mine. He kissed his way down my body, and smiled when he'd reached the promised land. He took my hardness into his mouth and I damn near came up off the bed.

"Fuck Blaine, that's so good."

He smiled and continued sucking on me. He reached up and off to the side where the nightstand was. He reached in and grabbed the bottle of lube that we'd stashed there. He slammed the drawer shut, as he used his tongue on me. I kept moving around, and Blaine had to throw his arm on top of me to keep me steady. He then removed his lips and smiled at me, lubing his fingers and my entrance up. When I was sufficiently lubed, he inserted a finger inside me. I gasped, not realizing until just this moment just how much I missed his touch. He took my physical cues, smiling when he'd hit that spot.

"Holy fucking shit, Blaine! That's so fucking amazing…I've missed that."

"I know baby, I have too."

He said, kissing my neck softly, and inserting another finger. Blaine knew my body inside and out, and I wouldn't have it any other way. He then shocked me, and inserted finger number three. He knew how I liked it, and it looked like we were going for tender, yet rough. And I loved it when Blaine was rough.

"Fuck me, Blaine…just god…fuck me."

"Your wish is my command, love."

He said, lubing his cock up and entering me. I moaned, loudly. We'd gotten this bedroom soundproof for this reason, and I smiled gratefully knowing that. When he was fully engulfed in me, I moaned. He knew this was my signal to move. He started moving. Slowly at first, and then he picked up his pace. I reached down to stroke myself, but he swatted my hand away. He took my cock into his hand and started stroking in tune to his hips. He increased his pace on both, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. He pounded into me with a force where I knew I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Fuck Blaine…fuck. So good. I'm so close, Blaine! So close."

"Me too, baby. Come with me, Kurt."

"Oh fuck, Blaine!"

I yelled, as I let my orgasm overtake me. He pounded harder into me and I sighed, as he followed, calling out my name. He collapsed on top of me and pulled me into his arms.

"Please, don't ever leave me again."

He said, practically begging me to never leave. I didn't have a problem with that. I wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile.

"I'm not going anywhere for awhile. Or ever for that matter. Happy birthday baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt. Welcome home."

He said, as we both let sleep overtake us. Home. I was finally home.


End file.
